Cheering For Glory (Flower-Verse)
Cheering For Glory is the first episode of Flower's third season and the 53rd episode overall (counting the first season). Synopsis Right after Queen Marina gets crowned, an army of mysterious princesses seem to declare a war against Earth. Transcript song Narrator: Right after our favourite princesses defeated that evil threat from across the sea *sarcasm*, they finally found the crown and broke the monarchs out of prison. And now it seems if...if...if the planet ever gets threats again? I don't know. Maybe we can see another day. Lyna goes to Iris. Lyna: Hey Iris, I just want to say that good job for restoring the kingdom. Iris: Thanks, I'm happy you became part of our community. Lyna: You're welcome. Oh, and also, where's Auri, in fact? Iris: I don't know, maybe she is in the bathroom. Lyna: Okay. ----------- ???: All right gals, be prepared to create the most best organisation of all time. ??? (2): Is it going to be violent? If yes, cool. If not, lame. ???: It's going to be very blood-thirsty, violent and extremely relatable! ??? (2): Oh, cool! ??? (3): But what if it will exterminate all people of this world? ???: SHUT UP! NOBODY WAS ASKING YOU! ??? (2): Dude, calm down. She was just asking you a question, not that somebody will eat your pet up, even though we all know that you are getting stalked by a boy who likes to do cats. ???: It's not that I'm sensitive, co-founder. But there are some little kids out there that can't handle violence like a man. ??? (2): OK, I believe in you. But if you hate her then why can't we just kick her out. ???: Since she is the administrator of the group, and if it wasn't up to us then the empire would be ceased to exist forever. ----------- Announcer: And now, the most savage and heroic group of young teens, would like to be present! Let me present you, the Rainbow Five! Audience starts cheering in background. Iris: Yay, it's nice to meet you everybody! Thank you for liking us! Hehe...yeah! The mysterious princesses stalk her from one of the seats. ???: Who are these people, and why are they there? ??? (2): I think that it's the queen's daughter. ???: How'd ya know that? ??? (2): Since a friend of mine from Noor Korrewa told me that she knows then, and that she knew them from before. ???: Ok, so who is that one with pink hair? ??? (2): Her name is Iris. ???: "ISIS"? ??? (2): No, "Iris", with an "R". ???: Oh, ok. So her name is Iris? ??? (2): Yes. She was sent to Earth by her mother when she was a baby, and she has been loving there for a very long time with her adoptive mother going by the name of Ellen. ??? (3): Does she have blonde hair or something? ??? (2): Yes, she has blonde hair. ??? (3): Was she born with it? ??? (2): Yeah, everyone is born with human-like hair, and then it changes colours while they grow up because of developing magic. ??? (3): Allah... ??? (2): Can you stop saying that word? That literally means "god" in Arabic used in Islam. So don't be racist because that's extremely offensive to Muslims if you don't believe in that religion. ???: So, do you think we will assassinate the Queen of Ephedia, or the mayor of Sunny Bay? ??? (2): Do the mayor, since our goal is to destroy Earth. ???: Yeah! Good one! The duo high five each other. ----------- The audience chants "Iris". Iris: I cannot believe that I'm getting more praise from my people! I'm so happy because of that. Lyna: Glad you said that. Iris: Hehe, thanks. Wait, what? Lyna: What's the matter Iris? Iris: Look there. Lyna: Huh? Iris: It looks like a girl with yellow hair who has two other friends? Lyna: Where they sent by the tyrant? Iris: I don't know, but I think so... credits The trio laughing. Major Events * Queen Marina of Ephedia gets crowned. * The peoples cheer for the girls. * A mysterious group of radicals starts stalking the princesses. Spells Used N/A Songs * Higher (Opening) Characters * Iris * Lyna * Marina * Background characters * Serena (silhouette) * Farawila (silhouette) * Isla (silhouette) Category:Flower-Verse